


Do you feel real?

by Clor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Nudity, Out of Character, Project Jhin, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: "Le tue braccia andarono a circondarlo in un abbraccio dove carne e metallo, fuoco e ghiacco, si mischiarono."





	Do you feel real?

**Author's Note:**

> Sevdaliza ha dettato il mood con le sue canzoni.  
> Ancora non ho capito come dovrebbe funzionare questo ammasso di metallo.

“I look around and I realize I am the answer.  
I am put into this world solely to embody it.”

 

Era iniziato tutto qualche mese prima, dopo lunghe riflessioni che avevano tormentato le tue giornate. Ti perdevi sempre più spesso a fissarlo, domandandoti se comprendesse quanto lo desiderassi più vicino, quanto il tuo corpo bruciasse- come la tua mente- al solo pensiero di averlo al tuo fianco.  
  
I tuoi occhi accarezzavano la sua figura possente, ma armoniosa. Potevi percepire ogni scanalatura su quelle placche metalliche, oramai conoscevi ogni singolo dettaglio del suo corpo di acciaio inossidabile. Con un polpastrello eri andata a ripercorrere la forma dello sportello principale sul suo petto che diverse volte ti aveva fatto rimuovere per il puro gusto di osservare i tuoi gesti imbarazzati nella possibilità di toccarlo così intimamente.  
  
Si nutriva di quello: dei tuoi sospiri caldi e smorzati dall’emozione di sentirti paradossalmente così viva con qualcuno… _qualcosa_ di così vuoto.  
Ricordavi perfettamente le mani tremanti, il terrore di toccare ogni filo, ogni connettore al suo interno… era come potergli toccare il cuore.  
  
Ti sfuggì una piccola risata al ricordo che gli fece piegare impercettibilmente il capo di lato con fare curioso, sistemandosi meglio tra le tue gambe. Teneva le braccia ai lati del tuo viso su cui era chinato.  
Un tempo ti avrebbe trasmesso ansia, ma ora quel bagliore cremisi era lì per accogliere e dissipare le tue angosce. Silenziosamente poggiò il casco contro la tua fronte; a riempire l’aria solo i tuoi battiti ed il continuo girare delle sue ventole. Ti osservava incuriosito, oramai ogni spazio vitale tra di voi azzerato. Potevi percepire il metallo diventare tiepido contro il tuo corpo nudo.  
  
Quel giorno di mesi prima ti eri spogliata lentamente davanti a lui che ti aveva sdraiata sul letto, per poi adagiarsi contro di te. Nulla di più se non quel contatto tra di voi, dove lui ti sovrastava e divorava dietro al suo vetro scuro.  
Eri arte perfetta nella sua imperfezione: carne e sangue in una fragile struttura di ossa, ti avrebbe potuta spezzare in ogni istante, eri creta tra le sue mani.  
_Umana._  
Eri arte pura: anima imperitura in essenziale inquietudine, insoddisfatta di qualsiasi processo finito.  
_Umana._  
  
Era sbagliato sentirsi così viva vicino a lui? Oramai eri troppo coinvolta, in caduta libera verso il vuoto che creava intorno a sé.  
  
Le tue braccia andarono a circondarlo in un abbraccio dove carne e metallo, fuoco e ghiacco, si mischiarono ancora in quel silenzio innaturale.


End file.
